1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rechargeable batteries. In particular, the present invention is a light-rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically rechargeable batteries are well known and in widespread use. Batteries of this type must be recharged using a charging unit which is typically powered by an AC line source or car battery. A major drawback of these rechargeable batteries, as well as that of non-rechargeable batteries, is that their output falls to unusable levels abruptly, without forewarning, and often when the user is away from a charger or source of power.
Light-rechargeable batteries are also known and disclosed, for example, in the Curiel U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,727. This battery includes an arrangement of planar solar cells which are electrically connected in series and spaced with respect to one another about a longitudinal axis of the battery. Since the solar cells face outward on only one side of the battery, it must be properly oriented with respect to a source of light to be efficiently recharged. The structure of this battery is also relatively complicated.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-158565 discloses a battery having a plurality of solar cell elements mounted to its exterior. The solar cells are spaced both circumferentially and longitudinally about the battery. A battery having an amorphous silicon solar cell fabricated on a stainless steel substrate which is wrapped around the battery is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-75535.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved light-rechargeable batteries. A light-rechargeable battery with charging characteristics which are relatively independent of the physical orientation of the battery with respect to a source of radiant energy is desired. To be commercially viable, the battery must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.